Os Homens da Casa
by Belle Lune's
Summary: Um assassinato... E uma missão para Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha e Miroku: proteger três lindas garotas do suposto assassino.
1. Capítulo I

_Baseado na obra original "InuYasha" de Rumiko Takahashi. Todos os direitos reservados. Esta fanfic não possui nenhum fim lucrativo._

-

-

**Autora:** Belle Lune.

-

**Capítulo I**

**-**

_**Museu Arqueológico do antigo Egito**_

_20:00 h_

_O famoso Egito. Constituído por diversas pirâmides, as quais foram construídas há mais de 2500 anos e resistem até hoje. Cercadas de mistérios, despertam interesse de historiadores, arqueólogos e estudiosos de civilizações antigas. Como resistiram há tantos séculos? Que segredos guardavam dentro delas?_

_Cleópatra foi à última Rainha da Dinastia Ptolomaica que dominou o Egito após a Grécia ter invadido aquele país. Ela subiu ao trono egípcio aos 17 anos de idade, após a morte do pai._

_Tinha uma grande preocupação com o luxo da corte e com a vaidade. Costumava enfeitar-se com jóias de ouro e pedras preciosas (diamantes, esmeraldas, safiras e rubis), que encomendava de artesãos ou ganhava de pessoas próximas e familiares. A mais valiosa dessas jóias era o colar dos deuses. Nunca foi encontrado, apenas em pinturas onde a rainha aparecia com ele._

_Traduções de hieróglifos foram feitas. Contavam a lenda de que Cleópatra costumava passar parte se seu tempo em um jardim secreto, conhecido como elo perdido. Lá supostamente estaria guardado o colar dos deuses. Mas a tradução desses hieróglifos apenas serviu para aumentar a curiosidade de muitos arqueólogos, pois nenhum deles relatava onde ficava o elo perdido._

-

Fecha o livro.

Kagome – 'Elo perdido', interessante.

Touunga – Procurando uma nova aventura querida? – Kagome se sobre-salta na cadeira.

Kagome – Vovô! Que bom que chegou, por que não me disse que iria voltar mais cedo? – Levantou-se e o abraçou.

Touunga – Quis fazer uma surpresa. Como está a minha princesa? – retribuiu o abraço, dando um beijo em sua testa.

Kagome – Estou bem, ah! Olhe só o livro que achei! – Ela pegou o livro de cima da mesa. – É estranho, eu nunca havia visto ele aqui na biblioteca.

Touunga – Talvez porque ele chegou faz pouco tempo. Estive analisando-o e só agora ele foi colocado junto com os outros. Notei seu interesse pelo 'elo perdido', isso deve ser de família. – Soltou uma bela gargalhada, acompanhado de Kagome. – E falando nisso, quero lhe mostrar uma coisa, venha comigo. Chegou essa semana. – Pegou Kagome pela mão e foi guiando-a até a sua sala de pesquisas. Entraram e ele acendeu a luz.

Touunga – Veja isso – Viu o rosto de sua neta se iluminar.

Kagome – Eu não acredito! Vovô! – Se aproximou da mesa.

Touunga - Chegou hoje. Não é maravilhoso? – Se aproxima também, analisando o diamânte que se encontrava dentro de um recipiente de vidro.

Kagome – Isso é magnífico! – Aumentou o sorriso. - Me parece com o... - Analisou-o bem. - Não! Você não pode ter... Vovô! Eu não acredito que o senhor conseguiu o diamânte da pirâmide!

Touunga – Sim, querida. Por isso fui para o Egito essa semana. Alguns de meus arquiólogos encontraram uma catatumba em uma de suas escavações. Descobriram que ela era de Hamisnes IV, e o diamânte foi encontrado junto ao crânio. Vou mandá-lo para o cofre do museu. Essa é uma relíquia que deve se ter muito cuidado.

Kagome – Nossa! Por isso o senhor estava lendo aquele livro à semana toda.

Touunga – Isso. Bom... Daqui a pouco vamos fechar o museu, já não temos mais visitantes.

Kagome – É, já está ficando tarde. Vou buscar minhas coisas que estão na biblioteca.

Touunga – Ok querida. Depois me espere no primeiro andar, eu a levarei para casa.

Kagome – Tudo bem.

-

-X-

-

Assim que Kagome se retirou da sala, Touunga começou a guardar alguns documentos, nem notou uma terceira pessoa na sala.

? – Huhuhu... Pensou mesmo que iria conseguir ficar com ela? – Saiu de trás das sombras.

Touunga – O que você quer aqui Kouga?

? – Vim pegar o que me pertence já que os seus queridos arqueólgos o tirarm de mim – Olhou-o ameaçadoramente.

Touunga - Engano o seu se acha que eu vou lhe dar o diamânte. Meus arqueólogos o acharam, não você Kouga - Não se intimidou pelo olhar que o outro lhe lançava.

Kouga - Será mesmo? - Retirou do bolso uma arma. – Aliás, não vim aqui apenas para pegar o diamante. Você tem mais coisas que me interessam.

Touunga – Acha que vai escapar da polícia desta vez? – Apertou um botão que disparava o alarme, acionando a polícia.

Kouga – Espertinho – Apontou a arma para Touunga e atirou.

-

-X-

-

Kagome vinha cantarolando uma música qualquer. Quando ouviu um tiro.

Kagome – O que foi isso?! Vovô! – Kagome sai correndo até a sala de seu avô. – Vovô!

Ela entra apressadamente na sala.

Kagome – Vó...vo...vô – Lágrimas começaram a cair de seus olhos. Seu avô estava no chão, baleado. Olhou ao redor e encontrou a janela aberta. Correu ate seu avô.

Touunga – Ka... Kagome. Esconda o... O livro... Não deixe-o pegar o colar. – Falava com dificuldade. – O colar dos deuses... Kagome, meu anjo.

Kagome – Vovô! Não! – Começou sacudi-lo. – Vovô... – Sirenes. A porta é aberta, os policiais entram à sala correndo.

-

-X-

-

Uma semana havia se passado desde a morte de Touunga.

Sango – Vêm logo Ká-chan, o delegado quer conversar conosco, Rin está na sala com ele.

Kagome – Estou indo – Berrou de dentro do quarto, descendo logo em seguida. Estava um pouco mais pálida que o normal, devido aos dias que se passaram, não foram nada fáceis.

Elas já estavam em casa agora, ambas moravam em uma casa perto da faculdade, faziam quatro anos. Eram amigas desde a primeira série, Kagome a mais alegre, sempre pensava positivo e animava as outras, agia mesmo como uma adolescente. Sango era a mais madura, sempre resolvia problemas de casa, ou seja era uma 'mãe', e Rin a mais jovem, tinha manias de criança, e a mais meiga. E agora mais do que nunca estavam unidas.

Ao chegarem à sala encontraram o delegado e Rin conversando.

Hakudoshi – Kagome, Sango, que bom vê-las, como vão? – Falou educadamente.

Sango – Hakudoshi-sama - Reverenciou-o.

Kagome – Olá, bem, eu acho – Falou, fazendo um sinal para que ele se senta-se novamente. As três fizeram o mesmo.

Hakudoshi – Bom, vamos ao assunto principal. O que venho tratar com vocês é sobre a segurança de vocês três.

Rin – Como assim?

Hakudoshi – O assassino do avô de Kagome, não era apenas mais 'um' assassino qualquer. Chamava-se Kouga, e ele não possui um antecedente muito bom.

Sango – E o senhor está achando que ele vai voltar, e pode fazer alguma coisa contra a Kagome? – Perguntou Sango séria.

Hakudoshi – Exato. Devido ao que Kagome relatou sobre as últimas palavras do avô, Kouga está atrás de mais alguma coisa que envolve o museu. Mas não só ela corre perigo, vocês também estão com esse risco, já que estão envolvidas com ela. Nós tivemos sorte, o FBI também está atrás dele e sua gangue.

Kagome – E vamos fazer o que?

Hakudoshi – Como disse, tivemos sorte. O FBI se encarregou de lhes mandar seguranças, assim eles terão a chance de prender Kouga. Já pensei em botar meus homens para protegê-las, mas não adiantaria, Kouga arranjaria uma maneira facilmente de pega-las, já que meus homens não são treinados para casos como este.

Sango – Uhm. - Disse pensativa.

Rin – E quando nosso segurança chega?

Hakudoshi – Seguranças – Corrigiu ele. – É melhor reforçar, cada uma terá um, para melhor segurança.

Kagome – Assim ficaremos mais tranqüilas. Obrigada Hakudoshi-sama.

Hakudoshi – Não me agradeça – Disse se levantando – Seu avô era um grande amigo de infância – Elas se levantaram também. – Bom, tenho assuntos para resolver. Os encarregados chegam, amanhã.

Sango – Ok. Estaremos esperando. Eu o acompanho ate a porta. - Levantou-se.

Hakudoshi – Não há de que. Boa noite meninas.

Kag/Rin – Boa noite.

Sango acompanhou ele deixando Rin e Kagome sozinhas.

Kagome – Estou cansada disso. – Suspirou.

Rin – Não se preocupe vai dar tudo certo.

Kagome – Espero que sim.

Sango – Vamos meninas. Todas pro quarto dormir – falou quando entrou na sala.

Kag/Rin – certo 'mamãe'! – ambas riram.

-

-X-

-

Inuyasha – Senhor Miuga, mandou nos chamar? – Falou entrando na sala acompanhado de mais dois homens.

Miuga – Sim... Tenho uma nova missão.

Sesshoumaru – E qual seria? – Perguntou o outro homem.

Miuga – Vocês passarão a cuidar de três garotas que estão em situação de risco, podemos dizer assim.

Inuyasha – Quem é o responsável?

Miuga – Bom, parece que Kouga esta 'atacando' novamente – Disse isso e ouviu um rosnado dos dois homens de cabelos prateados, o terceiro apenas fez uma careta.

Sesshoumaru – O que o maldito fez dessa vez? – Falou com ódio na voz.

Miuga – Ele matou um homem.

Miroku – De quem cuidaremos? - Falou o terceiro homem.

Miuga – Você de Himura Sango, Sesshoumaru de Nakayama Rin, e você Inuyasha, da neta de Touunga, Higurashi Kagome.

Inuyasha – Quando começamos?

Miuga – Preparem-se. Partiram amanhã.

Inu/Ses/Mir – Ok. – E se retiram da sala.

-

-X-

-

A campainha tocou.

Rin – Kagome! Atende que eu to no banho! – Berra de dentro do banheiro.

Kagome – hunf! Tudo eu, tudo eu. A Sango deve ter esquecido a chave, ela sempre esquece e... – Parou de falar ao abrir a porta e dar de cara com um homem (N/A:Deus Grego!) na porta. – O-olá... O que deseja? – Perguntou impressionada com a beleza do homem.

Inuyasha – O-oi... – Falou gaguejando, olhando abobada mente para ela. 'Que linda... ' Pensou.

Sesshoumaru que estava mais atrás revira os olhos.

Sesshoumaru – Somos os seguranças enviados pelo FBI. Sou Sesshoumaru, este é Inuyasha – Apontou para Inuyasha que ainda olhava bobo - E falta um agente que esta trazendo alguns equipamentos do carro.

Kagome – Claro, sou Kagome, entrem. – Deu passagem para entrarem, sem tirar os olhos de Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru entrou, e Inuyasha ficou ainda parado na porta, extasiado. Continuou na porta olhando para ela com cara de bobo.

Kagome – Uhm... Não quer entrar? – Perguntou mais corada que um tomate.

Inuyasha – Uhm?...Ah! Sim, claro – Disse também encabulado entrando. Mais uma vez Sesshoumaru revira os olhos. 'Crianças' pensa.

Sesshoumaru – posso dar uma olhada na casa? Tenho que analisar onde colocar câmeras – Falou apontando para as escadas.

Kagome – Claro.

Sesshoumaru começou a subir as escadas.

Inuyasha – er... Bem, você era a neta de Touunga não é? – Perguntou se sentando no sofá quando chegaram à sala. Sendo acompanhado por ela.

Kagome – Sim, era. – Falou cabisbaixa.

Inuyasha – Tudo bem, não fique triste. Vamos capturar Kouga.

Kagome – Ta certo... Mas me conte uma coisa, eu sempre quis saber como é ser um agente do FBI. - Perguntou sorrindo.

Inuyasha – Vejamos... - Falou brincalhão.

-

-X-

-

Rin já tinha tomado banho, um banho bem ultra-mega-hiper-demorado, como sempre.

Rin – Ai que banho bom. – Falou saindo do banheiro enrolada na toalha.

Cantava algumas músicas infantis, enquanto andava de toalha pelo corredor. Ela estava distraída. Virou o corredor e deu de cara com Sesshoumaru, que arregalou os olhos levemente.

Rin – AHHHH! – Com o susto, Rin deu um passo para trás, pisando, sem querer, em uma sandália que estava no corredor, fazendo com que virasse o pé e fosse de encontro ao chão, se Sesshoumaru não a tivesse segurado rápido.

Rin – Ai meu tornozelo... – Choramingou ela, se dando conta de que ele a segurava pela cintura – AHHHH! Tarado! Ladrão! Socorro!

Sesshoumaru – Acalme-se.

-

-X-

-

Kagome – Não acredito ele fez isso? Hahaha...

Inuyasha – Fez sim – Ambos conversavam como se fossem amigos a anos, até que ouviram um grito do segundo andar.

Kagome – Rin! – Se levantou e saiu correndo.

Inuyasha foi atrás.

-

-X-

-

Rin – O que você quer seu ladrão tarado!

Sesshoumaru – Pare de se mexer, você pode ter torcido o tornozelo. E já disse que não sou ladrão, criança. – Falou tentando acalmá-la, mas esta só se debatia, mesmo com a enorme dor no tornozelo.

Rin – AH! Eu sabia! Você pensa que sou criança, mas não sou não, seu ladrão-tarado-pedófilo-torcedor de tornozelos-de-damas-indefesas!

Sesshoumaru – Uou,você é criativa menina. – Falou sarcástico.

Kagome – O que esta acontecendo aqui? - Perguntou quando chegou ao segundo andar.

Rin – Eu estava tomando banho, quando sai e encontrei esse ladrão- tarado-pedófilo-torcedor-de-tornozelos-de-damas-indefesas!

Sesshoumaru – Já disse que não sou isso, menina! E estava apenas reconhecendo o lugar.

Rin – Até parece cachorro falando assim. – Disse emburrada.

Inuyasha solta uma gargalhada.

Inuyasha – Você é uma garota bem...Perceptiva né? '_até parece um cachorro falando assim'_ - Imitou-a. - Como sabia que ele era? – Não se segurou e começou a rir.

Sesshoumaru ignorou.

Kagome – É só isso? – Suspira – Rin, ele é um dos seguranças. Acalme-se. E o que houve com seu pé? Esta inchado – Comentou vendo o pé que ela mantinha levantado no ar.

Sesshoumaru – Acho que ela torceu, pode ter sido sério.

Kagome – Vou chamar um médico. Inu vem comigo? – Chamou e ele corou com o apelido.

Inuyasha – Sim, vamos. Leve-a para o quarto.

Rin – O qu... – Nem teve tempo de protestar, já estava sendo carregada.

Sesshoumaru – Onde é seu quarto?

Rin – AH! Já está pensando em descobrir pra depois a noite vir e...

Sesshoumaru – Quer que eu a deixe aqui? – Falou sarcástico.

Rin revirou os olhos.

Rin – Hunf, o terceiro à direita depois do corredor.

Sesshoumaru estranhou ela ter 'revirado os olhos', mas nada comentou. Levou-a para o quarto.

_Continua..._


	2. Capítulo II

_Baseado na obra original "InuYasha" de Rumiko Takahashi. Todos os direitos reservados. Esta fanfic não possui nenhum fim lucrativo._

-

-

**Autora:** Belle Lune.

-

**Capítulo II**

**-**

Kagome – Você viu como ela estava vermelha?

Inuyasha – É, e ele estava irritadinho com o rosto corado. – ambos riam sentados no sofá. Já haviam ligado para o médico da família, que estava a caminho.

Kagome – Ah, venha! Vou lhe mostrar seu quarto – pegou ele pela mão e o guiou. Inuyasha corou, mas antes que ela notasse, ele abaixou-se e pegou sua mala.

-

-X-

-

Sesshoumaru – Já terminou? – perguntou impaciente, sentado na cama de Rin, enquanto esta se vestia no closet.

Rin - Não! E não sei por que você ainda não foi embora. – falou irritada de dentro do closet.

Sesshoumaru – Sou um dos agentes, e não sei se você sabe, mas vai ter que me aturar por um tempo. Ou melhor, _eu_ terei que _te_ aturar – Sesshoumaru sorriu ao ouvir ela _bufar, _e a porta do closet foi aberta.

Por essa saiu Rin se segurando na parede, com um pé – o machucado – no ar. Ao tentar ir em direção à cama, sentiu o pé falhar. Sesshoumaru se levantou, e se aproximou logo que ela saiu do closet. Amparando sua queda.

Sesshoumaru – Não force seu pé, pode estar fraturado. – falou a pegando no colo e levando-a até sua cama, na qual a depositou.

Rin estava coradíssima, mas deixou ele carregá-la.

Rin – Obrigada...Senhor...?

Sesshoumaru – Taishou Sesshoumaru...E por favor, não me chame de senhor, me faz parecer velho – falou emburrado sentando-se em uma cadeira perto da cama.

Rin – Como se não fosse – sussurrou ela olhando pro lado.

Sesshoumaru – Hei! Eu ouvi isso. – falou indignado.

Rin soltou uma gargalhada.

Rin – Mas é a verdade.

Sesshoumaru – Ora, pare com isso – Falou meio emburrado, mas não resistiu e riu com ela, pela situação.

-

-X-

-

Sango – Ai, que pesado! – Sango se aproximava de casa, carregando muitas sacolas, muitas mesmas. Não notou um rapaz que carregava várias caixas, vindo na sua direção. Ambos estavam tão concentrados em não deixar cair o que carregavam que acabaram se esbarrando.

Eram compras para um lado, pé pra outro, caixa em cima, caixa em baixo.

Sango/Miroku – Desculpe! Eu... – falaram ao mesmo tempo se levantando.

Miroku – Desculpe senhorita. Eu estava distraído - se desculpou, ajudando ela a se levantar.

Sango – Não! Eu estava distraída. A culpa é minha. Desculpe.

Miroku – Não peça desculpas, deixe-me ajudá-la com as compras. – falou, pegando todas as sacolas com uma incrível facilidade. – Onde é sua casa?

Sango – É essa aqui – apontou para frente.

Miroku – Mesmo?

Sango – Sim.

Miroku abriu um sorriso bobo.

Miroku – Bom, eu sou Takashi Miroku, um dos agentes enviados pelo FBI – disse sorrindo.

Sango – Sério? – perguntou surpresa. Ele acenou – Sou Sango.

Miroku – Sou Miroku, e é um prazer conhecê-la, ou melhor, esbarrar com a senhorita. – disse galante. Ela corou um pouco.

Sango – Igualmente. Venha, vou lhe mostrar a casa. – começou a andar.

Miroku – Vamos lá. Essa missão será, no mínimo, interessante – falou para si mesmo.

-

-X-

-

A porta da casa foi aberta, e por esta entraram Sango acompanhada de um rapaz, moreno, com o cabelo preso em um pequeno rabo de cavalo.

Sango – Entre. – falou sorridente.

Miroku – Obrigado! Então é aqui que vou passar um bom tempo, legal, gostei. Onde eu coloco as compras?

Sango – Na cozinha venha. – seguiu para a cozinha.

Miroku – Onde será que estão os outros agentes?

Sango – Devem estar com as meninas, a final, eles tem que conhecer a quem vão proteger – disse sorrindo.

Miroku concordou e sorriu.

-

-X-

-

O quarto foi aberto, e a luz acesa. Neste entraram Inuyasha e Kagome.

Kagome – Se não gostar podemos trocar.

Inuyasha – Está ótimo, não se preocupe! – falo sorrindo.

Inuyasha colocou as coisas na gaveta bem organizadamente, com a ajuda de Kagome. Ele a observava, enquanto arrumava com muito capricho as roupas, dando dicas de como organizá-las. Inuyasha sorria, parecia que se conheciam há anos.

Kagome – A roupa que você menos usa você coloca nas últimas gavetas, assim não precisa ficar se abaixando todo tempo... – ela nota que ele não prestava atenção – Inuyasha, tudo bem? – perguntou preocupada.

Inuyasha – Uhm?... Ah, sim, ótimo. – sorriu e ela também.

Continuaram a arrumar as coisas.

-

-X-

-

DIN DON! (Onomatopéia)

Sesshoumaru – Deve ser o médico. Vou lá ver, não saia daí.

Rin – Hunf! Como se eu conseguisse.

Sesshoumaru achou a cara que ela fez muito engraçada, mas logo saiu do quarto. Desceu as escadas, encontrou Miroku e Sango.

Miroku – Sesshoumaru, o qu...? – começou, mas foi ignorado por este.

Sesshoumaru se dirigiu a Sango.

Sesshoumaru – Olá. Sou Sesshoumaru, um dos agentes. Importa-se se eu me apresentar melhor outra hora? É que preciso atender o médico. – sorriu para ela, que correspondeu.

Sango – Claro. Não se preocupe. E eu sou Sango. – Ele meneou a cabeça e sorriu novamente, se retirando para a porta.

Sango – Pra que será que ele quer um médico? – perguntou para Miroku.

Miroku – Sei lá. Vai saber, mas e então? Onde vou ficar? – Sango sorrindo começou a andar, e Miroku a seguiu.

-

-X-

-

Doutor – Boa tarde, meu jovem! – Saudou o idoso sorrindo.

Sesshoumaru – Boa tarde. – Falou educadamente – Me siga, por favor. – Levou-o até o quarto de Rin.

Doutor – Senhorita Rin, como vai? O que houve com seu pé? – Perguntou se sentando em uma cadeira indicada por Sesshoumaru, abrindo a maleta.

Rin – Eu acho que torci meu tornozelo - Rin sorriu meio sem graça.

Doutor – A senhorita tem mesmo sorte, ehm? Se não me engano está é a terceira vez que torce o mesmo pé. Além, é claro, de muitas outras coisas que já lhe custaram à ida ao hospital. – Rin estava vermelha.

Rin – Hehehe – Sorriu amarelo. Sesshoumaru estava chocado, como uma criatura como aquela, podia se machucar tanto?

Doutor – Vejamos – Começou a mexer no tornozelo de Rin, e parou quando está deu um gritinho de dor. – É, vamos ter que imobilizar. Procure não fazer esforços. Por no mínimo uma semana.

Rin – Um mês?!Ahg!

Doutor – No mínimo, se descansar bem o pé, pode até ser que melhore em alguns dias. Isso que aconteceu foi sério.

Sesshoumaru – Não se preocupe, vou me encarregar para que ela não mecha esse pé.

Doutor – Ótimo. Bom... – Consultou o relógio – Tenho que ir. – Se levantou.

Sesshoumaru – Eu acompanho o senhor até a porta. – Seguiu-o.

-

-X-

-

Sesshoumaru – E então, não é mesmo muito grave? – Perguntou ao médico junto à porta. Sentia-se culpado.

Doutor – Ela vai ficar bem. Até mais. E cuide bem de sua namorada meu jovem. – E saiu.

Sesshoumaru – Eu vou cui... Namorada? – Perguntou para o nada.

Miroku – Falando sozinho Sesshoumaru? – Apareceu, acompanhado de Sango.

Sesshoumaru – Estava pensando... – Virou-se e foi em direção à Sango. – Senhorita Himura, certo? – Ela concordou - Desculpe minha falta de cortesia mais cedo. – Falou abrindo um sorriso de desculpas. Sango apenas sorriu também.

Sango – Não se preocupe, não tem problema. Mas, afinal, o que aconteceu com a Rin?

Sesshoumaru – Ela acabou machucando o pé, por conta de uma sandália que estava no corredor.

Sango – Uhm. Isso sempre acontece com ela, sempre se machuca.

Miroku – Onde está Inuyasha?

Sango – Quem é Inuyasha?

Inuyasha – Sou eu, e eu estou aqui. – falou do topo da escada, com Kagome ao seu lado.

Miroku – Então já conheceu a senhorita Kagome ehm? – falou malicioso.

Inuyasha – Fique quieto! – Corou um pouco – Ei! Como a conhece?

Kagome – Fomos amigos de infância, nas primeiras séries do colegial. – Disse sorrindo, descendo as escadas com Inuyasha. – Há quanto tempo Miroku-kun, como está? – Deu um abraço nele.

Miroku – Muito bem, e você? Está mais bonita que antes! Já arranjou um namorado? Ou como você dizia, _'meu príncipe encantado'_ – disse sorrindo, Kagome corou feito tomate.

Kagome – Miroku! Pare com isso! E não, eu não achei ainda.

Inuyasha que estava cumprimentando Sango. Ouviu a conversa e uma estranha felicidade o invadiu.

Sango – Gente. Agora que todos estamos apresentados devidamente. Eu vou prepara o almoço, Kagome faça a mesa, Inuyasha pode ajudar? – ele concordou. – Quem pode ver se a Rin quer descer?

Sesshoumaru – Eu vou lá. – Falou subindo as escadas.

Miroku – E eu, vou lá terminar de buscar os equipamentos. – Saiu.

Sango – Bom, vamos lá. – E os três seguiram para cozinha.

-

-X-

-

Rin estava deitada na cama, estava com muita dor no tornozelo. Como uma simples sandália poderia causar um dano como aquele? Estava presa em seus pensamentos que não viu Sesshoumaru entrar no quarto. Assustou-se quando sentiu a cama afundar um pouco, olhou para o lado e ele estava sentado olhando para seu pé.

Sesshoumaru – Seu pé está doendo? – Perguntou preocupado.

Rin – Está. – Disse olhando pra ele.

Sesshoumaru – Desculpe. Foi minha culpa. Eu a assustei e...

Rin – Não. Não foi sua culpa – A voz era doce. – Acidentes acontecem. – Sorriu. – Desculpe ter sido grossa com você.

Sesshoumaru – Não se preocupe. Eu tenho que lhe pedir desculpas.

Ambos sorriram. Sesshoumaru pensou um pouco e se lembrou de algo.

Sesshoumaru – Espere um pouco, já volto. – Saiu do quarto, deixando uma Rin sem entender nada. Logo voltou com uma maletinha.

Rin – O que é isso?

Sesshoumaru – Vou fazer um tratamento de acupuntura. Nós, agentes do FBI, somos treinados em cursos terapêuticos, que tem como função amenizar a dor local, para casos de situações extremas, como estarmos feridos em alguma missão e não termos ajuda.

Rin – Uhm. Não dói não?

Sesshoumaru – Não. São só picadas de formiga. – Sorriu.

Rin – Ta bom então.

Sesshoumaru – Vamos lá? – Ela concordou.

_Continua..._


	3. Capítulo III

_Baseado na obra original "InuYasha" de Rumiko Takahashi. Todos os direitos reservados. Esta fanfic não possui nenhum fim lucrativo._

-

-

**Autora:** Belle Lune.

-

**Capítulo III**

**-**

-

Sesshoumaru – Pronto! Como se sente? – Perguntou guardando as agulhas de acupuntura em sua maleta – Talvez esteja um pouco dormente.

Rin – É. Está, mas já não dói tanto. Obrigada. – Agradeceu, enquanto uma de suas mãos 'pousava' suavemente em seu tornozelo. Ambos ouvem algumas batidas na porta, logo esta se abre, e Sango entra sorrindo.

Sango – Desculpe se interrompo, mais vim avisar que o almoço está na mesa. Como esta o seu pé? – Perguntou para Rin.

Rin – Está melhor, o Sesshoumaru fez umas coisas estranhas e já não dói tanto... – Disse rindo.

Sesshoumaru – Acupuntura, e não 'coisas estranhas'.

Sango – Já ouvi falar que é muito bom essas técnicas.

Rin – Bom, eu estou varada da fome, mas como que...

Sesshoumaru – Eu levo – Se prontificou, e pegou-a no colo.

Sango – Vamos.

-

-X-

-

_Alguns dias depois..._

Sango – Ai que coisa boa! – Disse se jogando no sofá, deitando no colo de Miroku. Ambos estavam muito próximos, o que deixava todos curiosos em relação ao 'casal'.

Miroku – É. Não tem nada melhor do que almoçar e depois descansar.

Inuyasha – Seu preguiçoso, não é você que tem que ir fazer compras, Feh! – Cruzou os braços emburrado.

Miroku – Não reclama, você está em ótima companhia.

Inuyasha – Isso é verdade.

Kagome – Vamos Inu-kun? – Kagome vinha descendo as escadas com uma bolsa, ela estava linda. Vestia um vestido azul clarinho, simples, mais bonito. Inuyasha estava de boca aberta.

Sango – Vai acabar entrando mosca na sua boca Inuyasha. – Riu, tampando o rosto no travesseiro. Miroku também riu.

Inuyasha – Feh. – Resmungou.

Kagome – Vamos indo então? – Perguntou delicada, estendendo a mão para Inuyasha.

Inuyasha – Vamos Ká. – Falou gentil. Diferente de alguns minutos antes.

Quando saíram, Miroku e Sango quase morreram de rir, literalmente.

Sango – Que gracinha os dois juntos.

Miroku – É…Mas, você é mais – Disse a puxando para um beijo.

Sango – Ei! Alguém pode... – Começou depois que se separaram.

Rin –... Ver? –Terminou. Surpreendendo os dois que estavam no sofá. Ela estava na porta, apoiada a Sesshoumaru, ambos com sorrisos maliciosos no rosto. – Por que não contaram? – Começou a se aproximar, com a ajuda de Sesshoumaru, já que seu tornozelo ainda doía um pouco, apesar de não estar mais com a tala.

Sesshoumaru – Eu já desconfiava. – Falou sentando-se ao lado de Rin. Ambos também estavam mais próximos, não brigavam tanto.

Miroku – Vocês não podem dizer nada.

Rin – Ora, o que é isso – Falou corada virando o rosto.

Sesshoumaru abaixou a cabeça envergonhado também.

Rin – Bem... Nós... Quer dizer – Se enrolava toda.

Sesshoumaru – É... A gente... Bem... Não encham caramba – Disse vermelho.

Sango – Não se preocupem – Riu.

Miroku – É não fiquem encabulados.

Sesshoumaru – Aff calem a boca.

Rin – Mudando de assunto... Cadê o Inuyasha e a Ka-chan? – Perguntou colocando seu pé na mesinha de centro.

Miroku – Foram fazer compras.

Rin – Tava na hora. Eu não agüentava mais essa falta de comida.

Sango – Você quis dizer falta de _besteira_, não? Só porcarias.

Sesshoumaru – Não sei como consegue manter esse corpo.

Miroku – Você tem que comer mais frutas e verduras, você anda pálida querida. – Falou como um pai.

Rin – Mais eu dei uma engordada, e preciso perder esses quilinhos, estou um balão! – Abriu as mãos demonstrando o tamanho.

Sesshoumaru – Só se for um balão murcho. Você está perfeita assim, e se engordar um pouco não vai lhe deixar feia, você é linda. – Falou irônico, depois corando com o que tinha falado.

Rin – Não enche – Falou corada e dando um tapinha no ombro dele.

Sesshoumaru – Você não está querendo parecer uma daquelas modelos esqueléticas que aparecem na TV, ou está? Elas são _tábuas ambulantes_. Todas as agencias de moda devem falir, quem vai querer comprar roupa que só cabem em cabo de vassouras?

Rin – Eu como besteira, mas pelo menos como, e não quero ficar que nem elas.

Sango – Eu acho tão feio ter o corpo esquelético como elas, a mulher acaba não se desenvolvendo normalmente, e não consegue muitas vezes recuperar a sua saúde.

Sesshoumaru – Isso é mesmo alarmante. Quase 50 por cento das meninas entre 8 e 16 anos reclamam do corpo, acham que estão _gordas._

Rin – Os dados são assustadores.

Sango – São mesmo.

Miroku – É como meu amigo _Paulinho Mixaria_ diz: "São tão magras, mais tão magras, que se colocarem um gravata borboleta no pescoço, viram crucifixo."

Sesshoumaru – Adoro o _Paulinho Mixaria_.

Rin – Eu também gosto. – sorriu.

-

-X-

-

Fechou o vidro do carro, pegando o celular logo em seguida.

? - Senhor, a menina e o agente mais novo saíram de casa.

Kouga - Uhm... Ótimo. De um susto neles.

? - Pode deixar – Desliga.

Kouga – Huf! Eles não perdem por esperar... Mas por enquanto, apenas um susto basta.

-

-X-

-

Kagome – Vamos, podemos ir. – Disse, enquanto saíam do caixa.

Inuyasha – Ainda não entendi, por que tanto xampus de cada tipo? – Disse olhando para o carrinho de compras que ele empurrava pelo estacionamento.

Kagome - Bem, cada um tem um tipo de cabelo – Mostrou a língua para ele.

Inuyasha – Ora, como ousa me mostrar a língua mocinha – Disse divertido, fingindo estar bravo.

Kagome – Você é mesmo ruim na arte de disfarçar. – Começou a rir.

Inuyasha – Feh! – Sorriu. Chegaram ao carro, e Inuyasha abriu o porta malas, ambos começaram a colocar as compras. Inuyasha de repente fica sério, e olha para os lados, farejando o ar. Kagome havia parado de rir, e olhava confusa para ele.

Kagome – Inuyasha o qu...

Inuyasha – Entre no carro. – Falou fechando o porta malas.

Kagome – Em? Mas...

Inuyasha – Apenas entre no carro. - Kagome não havia entendido, mas entrou como ele havia pedido.

Inuyasha logo estava dentro do carro também, colocando o cinto.

Inuyasha – Coloque o cinto. – Ligou o carro e saiu em disparada, Kagome ainda estava sem entender nada, mas quando olhou pelo espelho, viu um carro preto os seguindo, agora entendia, estavam sendo perseguidos.

Kagome começou a ficar nervosa, o carro não para de segui-los, não importava quantas curvas e ultrapassagem Inuyasha fizesse.

Kagome – Quem são eles? – Perguntou olhando para trás.

Inuyasha – Os homens do Kouga, aquele maldito.

Inuyasha virou uma curva, uma rua deserta surgiu. Nenhum carro circulava por lá. Acelerou ainda mais.

Kagome – Inuyasha – Falou o nome em um sussurro com medo.

Inuyasha olhou de relance para ela, não podia tirar a atenção da rua, viu que ela estava assustada. Segurou uma de suas mãos, e mesmo que a situação não ajudasse, falou docemente.

Inuyasha – Kagome, fique calma, vai ficar tudo bem – Acelerou, e virou uma curva estreita, fazendo os pneus derraparem.

O carro de trás não foi tão rápido quanto Inuyasha, e ao tentar virar também, acabou batendo em uma árvore.

Inuyasha olhou e quando viu que não mais os seguiam, diminuiu um pouco a velocidade.

Kagome estava calada demais, estava assustada. Inuyasha notou isso, segurou novamente a sua mão, e tratou de ir para casa logo.

Ao chegarem frente à casa, Inuyasha estacionou. Saiu do carro e abriu a porta para Kagome, esta estava meio tonta devido à corrida, e muito assustada. Ela saiu meio cambaleando, e se Inuyasha não tivesse sido rápido, ela teria caído. Kagome o abraçou forte e chorou, chorou de medo.

Inuyasha – Calma shiii... Vai ficar tudo bem – Abraçou-a levemente forte, sentando-se em um banquinho do jardim.

Kagome – Eu... Tava com medo – Suas forças pareciam ter desaparecido.

Inuyasha – Eu sei, mas já acabou.

Ficaram longos minutos lá fora, abraçados, sentados no banco, até que Inuyasha percebeu que Kagome havia adormecido.

Pegou-a no colo delicadamente, sem acorda - lá, e foi em direção a casa. Quando entrou notou que todos estavam na sala conversando. Quando Sango viu Kagome no colo de Inuyasha, se levantou e rumou até eles preocupada. Os demais integrantes, também foram notando o porquê de Sango ter saído correndo.

Sango – O que aconteceu com ela?

Inuyasha – Ela só está dormindo, ela está bem. – Falou para acalmar Sango, depois se virou para os outros agentes e disse sério – Fomos perseguidos.

Sesshoumaru – Uhm... Então aquele lobinho decidiu mostrar a cara – Falou pensativo – Vocês estão bem?

Inuyasha – Sim, foi só um susto. Vou levá-la para o quarto logo desço e conto com mais detalhes.

Sango – Quer que eu a leve? Eu posso... – Falou preocupada.

Miroku – Não precisa, ela só esta dormindo, Inuyasha pode cuidar disso. – Falou puxando Sango para a sala.

Rin – Que coisa... Isso quer dizer que todos corremos riscos? – Perguntou a Sesshoumaru, este estava sério.

Sesshoumaru – Sim, por isso ninguém sai mais de casa sozinho. Cada um com seus respectivos pares.

Os restantes concordaram.

_Continua..._


	4. Capítulo IV

_Baseado na obra original "InuYasha" de Rumiko Takahashi. Todos os direitos reservados. Esta fanfic não possui nenhum fim lucrativo._

-

-

**Autora:** Belle Lune.

-

**Capítulo IV**

**-**

Depois que Kagome acordara, Inuyasha havia ido vê-la em seu quarto. Após certificasse de que ela ficaria bem, deixou-a aos cuidados das meninas, que aproveitaram para conversarem, o assunto? _Coisas de meninas_.

Inuyasha desceu para a sala, aonde Sesshoumaru e Miroku conversavam sobre medidas de segurança.

Inuyasha sentou-se no sofá ao lado de Sesshoumaru. E começou a relatar o ocorrido a eles.

Inuyasha – Pelo que soubemos, ele roubou um diamante. Pelo que a Kagome me falou, o avô dela havia deixado bem claro que Kouga estava atrás de um colar egípcio que tinha ligação com o museu. Nunca fui muito bom em história, mais acho que tinha alguma coisa a ver com Cleópatra. – Falava em quanto se acomodava melhor no sofá.

Sesshoumaru – Exato. – Concordou sério – Já li alguns livros que relatavam sobre mitos desse colar. Mais nada que um bom arqueólogo não saiba. Teremos que pesquisar mais a fundo. Talvez Kagome possa nos dizer a respeito. Ela é uma arqueóloga. – Declarou sério.

Inuyasha – É melhor não incomodá-la com essas coisas agora.

Miroku – Você tem razão. Podem deixar isso comigo. – Disse convencido. – Já que na equipe. Eu sou o 'cérebro' e vocês os músculos. – Falou fazendo pose de herói.

Os outros dois apenas riram.

Miroku – O que foi? – Perguntou, fingindo não ter entendido.

Inuyasha – O dia que você tiver cérebro nasceram asas em mim. – Disse em meio a risos.

Miroku arregalou os olhos.

Miroku – Inuyasha! – Gritou, apontando para trás do encosto do sofá. Inuyasha deu um pulo, e Sesshoumaru apenas olhou intrigado.

Inuyasha – O que?! – Falou procurando o provável 'perigo'.

Miroku se aproximou do sofá, e minuciosamente pegou uma pena que saia, graciosamente, de uma almofada. Virou-se para Inuyasha, e este nada entendeu até que Sesshoumaru de uma risada.

Miroku dirigiu-se com a pena em direção a Inuyasha, que possuía uma gigantesca gota na cabeça.

Miroku – Veja! Pegue, talvez de para concertar... Vire de costas – Falou meio que tentando não rir da careta que Inuyasha fazia. Sesshoumaru apenas ria.

Inuyasha – Miroku! – Berrou, jogando uma almofada nele.O berro foi ouvido por toda casa.

-

-X-

-

Kagome – Será que eles estão bem? – Perguntou preocupada, mais com Inuyasha do que com os outros dois.

Sango – Devem estar. – Soltou uma risada.

Rin apenas suspirou apaixonada. O que não passou despercebido pelas outras garotas.

Kagome – Hei Rin. Quem é o príncipe que habita em seus pensamentos? – Perguntou sorridente. Rin apenas corou.

Rin – Em? – Enfiou a cabeça coradíssima no travesseiro.

Sango – Acho que é um príncipe de cabelos prateados e com uma meia-lua na testa. – Riu quando ela colocou mais a cabeça no travesseiro.

Kagome – Ah! Conta pra gente Rin-chan! – Disse animada.

Rin abaixou o travesseiro. Soltou outro suspiro apaixonado.

Rin – Acho que estou apaixonada – Falou com os olhos brilhando e com um sorriso bobo no rosto.

As outras apenas gritaram alegres, a abraçando.

Sango – Ele parece gostar de você também – Disse quando se separaram do abraço.

Rin – Não sei – Dizia enquanto olhava com um olhar apaixonado para a parede – Só sei que quando ele está perto de mim, eu esqueço de tudo ao meu redor. Meu coração acelera – Suspirou novamente – Ele é tão lindo... Tão forte, tão másculo... Ah! – Enfiou a cabeça novamente no travesseiro.

Kagome – A nossa menina está apaixonada! – Jogou um travesseiro pro alto, contente.

Sango – Isso é tão lindo! – Falou lembrando de Miroku.

Kagome – E você também mocinha! – Apontou para ela, enquanto Rin ria. – Pode contar! Se bem que vocês já estão namorando... Isso é tão lindo! Amor a primeira vista em Sango-chan?

Rin – É – Suspirou – Ai ká, fala sério...Você ta caidinha pelo Inuyasha!

Kagome – Eu?! Claro que não! Ele e eu somos apenas amigos, nada mais. – Falou com um certo brilho nos olhos.

Sango – Ta. A gente finge que acredita né Rin?

Rin – É – As três riram.

-

-X-

-

No outro dia, ambos estavam sentados, entediados no sofá. Era sábado, e não tinham nada para fazer.

Rin – Que tal se fossemos em um parque aquático? – Falou animada.

Inuyasha – Pode ser, ta calor mesmo. – Estava estirado no sofá.

Kagome – Por mim tudo bem. – Sorrindo.

Sango – Por mim também.

Miroku – Eu topo! – Se levantou e se espreguiçou.

Sesshoumaru se levantou sério. Todos olharam para ele.

Sesshoumaru – O que estamos esperando? Vamos. – Falou sorrindo. Todos correram para se trocarem e pegarem o necessário para um maravilhoso e tranqüilo dia em um parque aquático... Ou não?

-

-X-

-

O dia estava lindo. O sol brilhando como nunca. E nossos amigos chegando ao estacionamento de parque. Todos animados.

Vieram com uma vã, disponível aos agentes. Sesshoumaru dirigia, e Miroku estava ao seu lado. As meninas e Inuyasha estavam conversando animadamente nos bancos de trás da vã.

Inuyasha – Chegamos garotas! – Falou olhando para o parque que, majestosamente, possuía grandes torres, como um castelo. Cheio de monstros grandes, dinossauros, assim como heróis de várias mitologias. Era muito grande a sua área. E tinham tobogãs gigantescos. Piscinas para todas as idades, além de saunas, academias e piscinas térmicas, e para o fechamento do parque, existia um passeio de trenzinho por todo ele, se estendendo por uma pequena floresta. Além de Existirem restaurantes em vários pontos específicos do parque.

Era mesmo um sonho de parque aquático. E o melhor ainda, o parque estava praticamente vazio, com apenas algumas famílias.

Andaram animadamente até a entrada, aonde Inuyasha comprou as entradas. Dirigiram-se para uma das muitas barraquinhas, aonde além de mesas e baquinhos, tinham um guarda-volumes.

Depois de tudo colocado, foram para a piscina maior. As meninas decidiram pegar um sol antes de entrarem na água. Arrumaram suas coisas nas mesinhas ao lado das cadeiras de sol, e após, deitaram-se confortavelmente nestas.

Os meninos estavam mais afastados conversando, quando tiveram uma idéia, digamos nada agradável para as meninas.

Elas estavam conversando e apontando lugares do parque, quando viram os três se aproximarem sorrindo maliciosamente. Elas até que tentaram fugir, mas de nada adiantou.

Cada um pegou uma garota no colo, feito saco-de-batatas, carregando-as até a beira da piscina, contaram até três e jogaram-nas, claro que com gentileza, na piscina.

E para se vingarem deles, nada melhor do que um _pequeno teatrinho_, ou quase isso.

Rin fingiu estar se afogando, não voltando para a superfície.

Sesshoumaru – Rin! – Pulou atrás dela, preocupado.

Kagome – Rin! – Fingiu que iria até onde Rin supostamente estava se 'afogando'. Mas parou – Ai! Acho que torci meu tornozelo! – Afundou na água. Chamando a atenção de Inuyasha para ela, que rapidamente jogou-se na água.

Miroku que estava distraído olhando o ocorrido com as meninas, nem notou que Sango havia saído sorrateiramente pelo outro lado da piscina.

Esta chegou por trás dele. O empurrando para dentro da água. E como ele estava na beirada acabou perdendo o equilíbrio.

As cenas a seguirem foram:

_Um Sesshoumaru preocupado, carregando uma Rin 'desacordada' até a borda._

_Um Inuyasha, igualmente preocupado ajudando um suposto 'torção' de tornozelo. Kagome tentando não rir._

_Um Miroku cuspindo mais água, que o chafariz de elefantinho da piscina vizinha. Sango rindo feito doida._

Depois de esclarecidos os acontecimentos, e de muitas risadas da parte das meninas e muitos 'Isso não se faz, eu fiquei preocupado' ou 'Eu quase esvaziei a piscina, de tanto beber água', dos meninos. Todos começaram a rir, e continuaram a se divertir, decidindo que os tobogãs seriam os próximos.

Foram para o _'Fim do mundo'_, que era o mais alto de todos, e passava por um túnel.

Decidiram que iriam todos juntos. Fizeram uma 'filinha', com Miroku em primeiro, Sango atrás dele, Inuyasha atrás dela, Kagome atrás dele, Rin atrás de Kagome e por último, Sesshoumaru.

Depois de descerem, decidiram descansar um pouco. Apenas Miroku e Sango decidiram ir novamente ao tobogã.

Sesshoumaru e Rin foram tomar um sorvete em um banquinho. E Inuyasha e Kagome foram nadar em uma piscina, já que não queriam segurar 'vela'.

-

-X-

-

Miroku – E então Sango, está se divertindo? – Perguntou, enquanto ambos subiam a enorme escada para o '_Fim do mundo'_.

Sango – Estou adorando! – Disse sorrindo, olhando-o.

Miroku apenas deu um selinho nela, antes de chegarem ao topo do tobogã novamente.

-

-X-

-

Rin – Adorei esse parque aquático. Apesar de morarmos aqui há anos, nunca havia vindo aqui. – Disse enquanto se deliciava com um sorvete de morango.

Sesshoumaru – Eu também. – Falou olhando ao redor e comendo seu sorvete de chocolate. – É tão estranho. Moramos na mesma cidade e nunca nos vimos. - Disse virando para encará-la.

Rin – É verdade – Olhou-o. Ele estava com um brilho diferente no olhar.

Sesshoumaru – Me conte um pouco de sua família – Pediu educadamente. E assim começaram a conversar sobre suas vidas.

-

-X-

-

Kagome – Espero que eles se declarem logo, não agüento mais ver a Rin suspirando todo tempo. – Ela estava sentada na beirada da piscina, com os pés dentro da água. Da onde emergiu um Inuyasha bem na sua frente. Estavam sozinhos lá.

Inuyasha – Então ela gosta mesmo dele? – Perguntou apoiando-se com os braços na borda da piscina, olhando-a. Ela concordou. – Que bom, porque eu também não agüentava mais o Sesshoumaru falando de o quão especial ela é o tempo todo. – Falou desencostando-se da beirada e mergulhando novamente.

Kagome apenas sorriu.

Inuyasha surgiu um pouco mais no meio da piscina.

Inuyasha – A água está ótima, vem! – Falou, sorrindo charmoso para ela, que corou.

Kagome – O meu cabelo já secou, e não vou molhá-lo de novo. – Fez birra.

Inuyasha mergulhou novamente e demorou a aparecer, o que preocupou Kagome.

Kagome – Inuyasha? – Perguntou olhando para ver se o via. Nada. – Inuya... Ah!

Inuyasha apareceu novamente em sua frente, puxando-a para dentro. Ela para não molhar o cabelo, agarrou-se a ele. E ele segurou-a pela cintura.

Prendeu-a na borda da piscina.

Kagome – O que... – Antes que mais alguma palavra pudesse ser dita Inuyasha a beijou. Kagome se assustou, mais depois o abraçou pelo pescoço e correspondeu.

_Continua..._


	5. Capítulo V

_Baseado na obra original "InuYasha" de Rumiko Takahashi. Todos os direitos reservados. Esta fanfic não possui nenhum fim lucrativo._

-

-

**Autora:** Belle Lune.

-

**Música: Eu nasci pra amar você –** _Wanessa Camargo._

-

**Capítulo V**

**-**

-

-

_..:Flashback:.._

_  
Inuyasha – A água está ótima, vem! – Falou, sorrindo charmoso para ela, que corou._

_Kagome – O meu cabelo já secou, e não vou molhá-lo de novo. – Fez birra._

_Inuyasha mergulhou novamente e demorou a aparecer, o que preocupou Kagome._

_Kagome – Inuyasha? – Perguntou olhando para ver se o via. Nada. – Inuya... Ah!_

_Inuyasha apareceu novamente em sua frente, puxando-a para dentro. Ela para não molhar o cabelo, agarrou-se a ele. E ele segurou-a pela cintura._

_Prendeu-a na borda da piscina._

_Kagome – O que... – Antes que mais alguma palavra pudesse ser dita Inuyasha a beijou. Kagome se assustou, mais depois o abraçou pelo pescoço e correspondeu._

_..:Fim do Flashback:.._

-

-

Ao se separarem ambos estavam ofegantes. Inuyasha a olhava de uma maneira que ela não podia decifrar o que _aquele _olhar significava.

Kagome ainda estava meio atordoada pelo beijo, e extremamente corada.

Kagome – Eu... Am... – Não conseguia formular nenhuma frase completa. Desvencilhou-se dos fortes braços do rapaz e começou a tentar sair da piscina, mas suas forças pareciam ter desaparecido, pois não conseguia sair do lugar.

Inuyasha – Kagome – Virou-a pela cintura para ele. – Desculpe, eu não queria te forçar a nada, eu só... Eu... – Começou mais foi interronpido pela garota.

Kagome – Tudo bem, eu entendo. – Falou com a cabeça baixa. – Você não quis. Foi impulso. Tudo bem Inuyasha eu entendo. – Falou suspirando em seguida. Tentou se afastar dele, mas ele a impediu.

Inuyasha – Não. Você não entende. Eu_ quis_ fazer isso. Eu não me arrependo de nada do que eu faço._ Nada_. E não foi um erro. – Falou fazendo-a encará-lo. – Não foi um erro. Eu gosto de você será que não percebe? – Falou com a voz doce, acariciando o rosto dela. - Eu te amo, Kagome.

Kagome segurava as lágrimas, encarando-o. Aqueles lindos olhos dourados, os quais eram dignos de se apreciar.

Kagome – Inu... Inuyasha. – Ela deixou uma lágrima cair, a qual o rapaz logo secou. – Você... Me ama? – Não passou de um sussurro, mas o meio youkai conseguiu ouvir.

Inuyasha – Amo. Amo tudo em você. Seu jeitinho meigo de ser. Seu sorriso. Seus olhos. Eu amo você. – Sussurrou perto de sua face.

Kagome – Eu também te amo. – Sorriu, jogando-se nos braços fortes e acolhedores que ele tinha.

Ele apenas tratou de mostrar o quanto a amava, mas não com palavras.

-

-X-

-

Sesshoumaru – Então quer dizer que você morava em Nagoya antes de vir para cá? – Perguntou saboreando o seu sorvete de chocolate.

Rin – Sim. Eu nasci lá. Só que cresci aqui, em Tóquio. – Falou sorrindo. – E você?

Sesshoumaru – Bem, eu nasci aqui. Fiz minha faculdade em Nova York. Depois voltei para cá, já que minha família estava toda aqui. – Falou casualmente, lembrando-se dos anos vividos lá.

Rin apenas murmurou alguma coisa. Depois ficaram em silêncio.

Rin olhava para a piscina, onde várias crianças brincavam de _'guerrinha de água'_. Sorriu lembrando de sua infância.

Estavam em silêncio há vários minutos quando Sesshoumaru viu uma figura conhecida se aproximando do restaurante. Reclamou baixinho. _Ela_ não poderia vê-lo, se não estaria perdido.

Sesshoumaru – Rin. Me de o cardápio. – Sussurrou. Quando ela lhe entregou o cardápio meio hesitante, ele abriu-o e colocou em frente ao rosto. Fingindo que estava lendo.

Rin – Por que esta falando baixinho Sesshoumaru? – Perguntou inocente, um pouco alto de mais, na opinião de Sesshoumaru.

A figura _conhecida_ ao ouvir o nome dele arregalou os olhos e, soltando um gritinho agudo, correu em sua direção. Sesshoumaru suspirou. Agora sim estava perdido.

Rin não estava entendendo nada, e ficou mais confusa quando uma mulher alta, de cabelos loiros berrantes, e trajando um mini-biquíni vermelho, se é que poderiam chamar _aquilozinho_ de biquíni.

A mulher arrancou o cardápio das mãos de Sesshoumaru, jogando-o longe.

Sara – Sesshozinho! Querido. Por que não avisou que voltaria pro Japão? Fiquei esses últimos meses preocupada com você. Quando descobri que estava aqui, peguei o primeiro avião e vim voando. E agora te encontro aqui, isso é obra do destino, só pode. Nosso amor é o mais lindo que existe não é baby? – A voz dela era irritante, uma voz fina, cheia de _frufru_.

Sesshoumaru – Sara, solte-me. – Falou frio. E ela soltou-se dele.

Sara – Ai Sesshozinho! Nem parece que me ama falando assim. – Fez beicinho.

Sesshoumaru – Eu realmente _não_ te amo. Você quer que eu desenhe? – Perguntou sarcástico.

Sara – Ai Sesshozinho. – Falou irritada olhando ao redor, quando notou a presença de Rin, que ainda estava sem entender nada. – Eca. Quem é _essa_? – Falou apontando na direção de Rin como se ela fosse uma barata.

Rin – Sou Rin, amiga do Sesshoumaru. – Disse educadamente.

Sara – Rin? Nossa Sesshozinho você tem cada gosto para amigos. Da última vez como era o nome daquele seu amigo... Ah. Sim, Toutosai. Já até imagino a mãe dele trocando as fraudas dele quando pequeno, viu um _toto_ saindo do _popo_ dele e deu esse nome. Que falta de criatividade. E Rin? Será que o próximo será Fígado? – Sara começou a rir.

Rin pediu licença e se retirou da mesa. Sesshoumaru se levantou e Sara segurou-o.

Sara – Aonde você vai? Deixa-a ir. – Falou se esfregando nele.

Sesshoumaru – Você tem o pensamento muito restrito ao ocidental, Sara. Isso é repugnante. Seja menos racista a nomes orientais da próxima vez que encontrar com um. Aliás, vê se entende. _Eu não te amo_. E da próxima vez que me encontrar em qualquer lugar, qualquer lugar que seja, finja que não me conhece e nunca me viu. Entendeu? – Desvencilhou-se dela e foi atrás de Rin.

Sara – Sesshozinho! Volta aqui, querido! – Começou indo atrás dele, mas uma das crianças que estava brincando na piscina assistiu tudo, e quando Sara ia passando perto da piscina puxou-a pela perna.

Sara caiu dentro da piscina. E quando emergiu não deu tempo nem de abrir a boca, as crianças começaram a tacar água nela, as pessoas ao redor só riam.

-

-X-

-

Rin estava sentada em um banquinho perto de uma trilha ecológica, com a cabeça baixa.

De onde estava podia ver todo o parque, pois o começo da trilha ficava em um morrinho. Olhou para o céu que começava a escurecer. Começou a prestar atenção na rádio do parque que podia ser ouvida nitidamente da onde estava.

Depois de o locutor da rádio falar algumas coisas sobre concursos que não a interessava, começou a tocar uma música sertaneja, que ela conhecia bem.

Rin – _Eu nasci pra amar você_. – Sussurrou, reconhecendo a música. Não era muito chegada a Wanessa Camargo, mas essa música em especial ela adorava. Parou para prestar mais atenção na letra.

_**Eu não sei por que estou aqui  
Há uma chuva de incertezas sobre mim  
Eu não sei se dou meu coração  
Se me entrego de uma vez nessa paixão  
Eu te vejo, mas não sinto seu toque  
Não me beija por mais que eu te provoque.**_

Que ironia do destino. Estava pensando _nele_ novamente.

Rin – Sesshoumaru. – Suspirou. Por que o amor tinha que ser tão complicado.

Em outro lugar do parque, não muito longe de onde ela estava. Sesshoumaru parou e olhou ao redor, procurando-a. Foi quando prestou atenção na música que tocava na rádio.

_**Claro como o céu no despertar  
Lindo como o azul do seu olhar  
Forte como o sol no amanhecer  
Eu estou aqui pra amar você  
Eu nasci pra amar você. **_

Não sabendo exatamente o porquê, Sesshoumaru lembrou de Rin, aqueles lindos olhos azuis, tão ingênuos, tão puros.

_**Eu não sei por que estou aqui  
Basta ver o seu olhar pra desistir  
Eu não sei por que insisto assim  
Ta na cara você não nasceu pra mim  
Eu te amo sem ter nada de volta  
Sou um anjo guardando a sua porta.**_

Sesshoumaru – Rin. – Sussurrou.

Rin prestava atenção na música e nem notou que dois rapazes mal intencionados se aproximavam. Notando que ela estava sozinha, um deles se senta ao lado dela colocando uma mão em seu ombro, fazendo-a virar e encará-lo assustada.

Shizo – Olha só Tanuy, que gracinha temos aqui. – Falou apertando a bochecha de Rin, que tentava se levantar, mas o garoto era mesmo forte.

Tanuy – Um. Que tal um passeio no bosque gatinha? – Falou rindo puxando-a para a trilha, que há esta hora estava totalmente vazia. Rin tentou se desvencilhar, mas não conseguia, tentou uma última vez, chutando-o nos _países baixos_, se é que vocês me entendem.

O garoto soltou um resmungo, soltando-a, mas quando esta ia se afastar, o outro a pega feito _saco de batatas_, fazendo-a soltar um gritinho.

Sesshoumaru voltou a procurá-la, quando escutou um grito. Começou a correr em direção a que este tinha vindo. Chegou a tempo de ver dois _seres _imprestáveis, na opinião dele, carregando a força a _sua_ Rin para dentro da trilha ecológica, que a esta altura estava totalmente escura.

Sentiu uma raiva crescer dentro de si. Apressando o passo, na verdade correndo, ele entrou na trilha atrás dos malfeitores.

-

-X-

-

Lágrimas começaram a aflorara dos belos olhos de Rin, não só por causa dos garotos, mas também por ela ter _pavor_ por escuro. Desde pequena não gostava de ficar sozinha em lugares escuros, e é claro ninguém da família apagava as luzes de noite, não ate ela pegar no sono.

Chegando a uma árvore centenária, os garotos a soltaram, esta se se encostou à árvore.

Shizo – Gracinha aquele chute doeu. – Falou ele agarrando-a de encontro à árvore.

Rin – Me solta. – Sussurrou ela fechando os olhos, tremendo.

Shizo – Até parece que eu vou deixar passar aquele quase _fim de meus pertences_. – Falou prendendo-a mais.

Sesshoumaru – Se você não quiser _realmente_ perder seus _pertences_, que não devem ser lá grande coisa, é melhor soltá-la agora moleque. – Uma voz fria veio da escuridão.

Shizo – Quem você pensa... – O garoto não conseguiu terminar. Em questão de segundos estava caído no chão, junto de seu amigo. Sesshoumaru rosnou para eles e virou-se para Rin, ela estava sentada encostada à árvore, tremendo.

Rin estava tão apavorada com a escuridão que se formava que nem viu mais nada, só sentiu-se sendo carregada por uma pessoa. Quando abriu os olhos novamente viu um pescoço másculo, coberto por lindos cabelos prateados. Levantou a cabeça vendo Sesshoumaru olhando-a preocupado.

Ele se sentou em um banco com ela em seu colo.

Sesshoumaru – Você está bem? – Perguntou doce.

Rin apenas assentiu, agarrando-se mais ao pescoço dele.

Rin – Obrigada. – Sussurrou.

Sesshoumaru – Não há de que. – Beijou sua testa, abraçando-a mais pela cintura.

-

-X-

-

Onde será que ele esta? Perguntou-se ela olhando para a piscina atentamente. Deu um gritinho quando um 'ser' emergiu na sua frente, assustando-a.

Inuyasha – Te peguei. – Falou agarrando-a. – Agora você será prisioneira do príncipe dos mares, o todo poderoso _Inuyasha. _Você será minha princesa.

Kagome – E se eu me recusar senhor todo poderoso príncipe dos mares? – Perguntou sorrindo.

Inuyasha – Bem, terá me dar um beijo. – Falou ele fingindo-se de sério.

Kagome – Oh. Que dura decisão, não sei o que devo fazer. – Fez drama. – Acho que escolho o beijo.

Inuyasha – Bela escolha. – Falou sorrindo, puxando-a e a beijando.

Kagome riu entre os lábios dele.

Nem notaram que estavam sendo observados por quatro olhos. Não, não é um alienígena.

Miroku Fez um barulho com a garanta, chamando a atenção do casal que se encontrava dentro da piscina. Kagome deu outro gritinho e agarrou-se a Inuyasha, escondendo o rosto na curva do pescoço do rapaz. Inuyasha a agarrou possessivo.

Miroku – Muito lindo senhor príncipe dos mares, seqüestrando donzelas indefesas. – Miroku riu.

Sango – Que lindinho. Pena que temos que ir embora. Se não eu ficaria aqui vendo essa linda cena – Kagome mostrou a língua para Sango. – Quem mostra a língua pede beijo. – Riu.

Inuyasha – Opa. Disso quem se encarrega sou eu! – Começou a beijá-la.

Miroku – Epa, epa. Chega de agarramento. – Disse abraçando Sango pela cintura. – Vamos logo, esta tarde, que tal jantar em uma pizzaria? – Sugeriu.

Kagome – Isso! Vamos Inu-kun. – Puxou-o para fora.

Sesshoumaru e Rin se aproximavam. Rin já estava bem calma.

Rin – Sesshoumaru. – Sussurrou ela, e ele parou para encará-la. Ainda estavam longe dos outros.

Sesshoumaru – Diga. – Perguntou segurando a mão dela.

Rin – Não conte nada pra eles. – Pediu.

Sesshoumaru – Não se preocupe. Isso morreu aqui, e eu prometo que vai ser apagado de sua mente também, nunca mais vai acontecer de novo. Vou protegê-la. – Sorriu e ela retribuiu.

Rin – Obrigada. – Segurou a mão dele mais firme e foram andando ate os amigos.

_Continua..._


End file.
